Sabes de lo que hablo
by meritxell
Summary: Los días fueron pasando con rapidez, las semanas se quedaron atrás junto con los tres primeros meses de clases y jamás se imaginó el estar enamorado de su ahora capitán de equipo Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru si que estaba bastante sorprendido. -oneshot.


**Inazuma Eleven Go le pertenece a Level-5**

* * *

_La primera vez que lo vio le pareció alguien interesante, la forma de hablar de caminar y de expresarse le gustaban, además de su cabello café y ondulado los cuales contrastaban perfectamente con los ojos marrones que adornaban su rostro._

_La primera vez que le habló confirmó el hecho de que estaba frente a alguien sumamente inteligente y conforme pasaban las horas el interés aumentó al igual que sus constantes charlas y encuentros por la secundaria durante las horas libres._

_Los días fueron pasando con rapidez, las semanas se quedaron atrás junto con los tres primeros meses de clases y jamás se imaginó el estar enamorado de su ahora capitán de equipo Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru si que estaba bastante sorprendido._

– ¿Kirino? ¿Me estás escuchando? –

La voz de Shindou resonó en sus tímpanos y con rapidez se volteo mirando al estratega con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –

Por un momento olvidó el hecho de que estaban haciendo un proyecto de biología en la casa de Shindou y después de que a este le llamaran para desaparecerse poco más de veinte minutos, aprovechó para dormitar por un rato.

– Lo siento, es solo que me quedé pensando en algunas trivialidades y me quedé dormido–

– Continuemos entonces…–

Si había algo que Kirino detestaba era la completa indiferencia de Shindou ante lo que estaba más claro que cualquier cosa.

– ¿Sabes Shindou? a veces eres bastante distraído– Decía mientras tajaba un lápiz con pereza.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

Escuchar a Kirino decir algo tan al aire era bastante extraño, su expresión se notaba apagada y los ojos miraban hacia el cuaderno de manera desganada.

El peli rosa enarcó las cejas y miró a Shindou por escasos segundos para después suspirar y regresar la vista hacia la mesa.

– Sabes de lo que hablo–

Shindou hizo un gesto con los labios y bajó la mirada hasta el libro que segundos atrás estaba remarcando con un plumón.

– No es sencillo hablar sobre eso sin tener que sentirme tan nervioso–

– Es lo de siempre ¿no?

– No me mal entiendas Kirino–

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa sonando un poco exaltado, haciendo que la antes apagada expresión de Ranmaru se vea perturbada.

– Te entiendo, será mejor que me vaya… pronto darán las nueve y media, si no llego temprano me retarán–

Antes de que Shindou pudiese protestar, Kirino ya había recogido sus cosas y salido del lugar, a veces Takuto realmente se sentía como todo un idiota.

– Esto está mal–

Y vaya que lo estaba puesto que al día siguiente no cruzó palabra con el defensa pensando en que tal vez Ranmaru lo haya mandando lejos con todo y su estúpido nerviosismo, pero después de golpearse la cabeza contra la meseta recordó el hecho de que si había alguien paciente y para nada impulsivo, ese era Kirino.

_– Aunque no sería raro si se llegase hartar – _

– A qué hora te veré hoy, Shindou–

Se erizó al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar detrás de sí, volteo para encarar a Ranmaru quien se veía bastante tranquilo como de costumbre, suspiró en sus adentros sintiéndose más aliviado y con un "A las cuatro de la tarde te veo" Ranmaru se retiró caminando.

Y ahí se encontraban una vez más, haciéndose los tontos solamente escribiendo y mirándose por segundos para continuar en lo que se supone debía ser prioridad.

– Sobre lo de ayer, Kirino…yo– Cerró los ojos y apretó sus jeans con las manos mientras intentaba explicarse.

Ranmaru curvó los labios y llevando su mirada hacia la pared musitó con calma.

– No es necesario hablar sobre eso–

– Si lo es, solo quiero que entiendas que…no es mi intención parecer desinteresado, es solo que a veces...bueno, yo–

Ranmaru se acercó un poco intentando calmar la ansiedad del estratega, colocó una mano sobre el tenso hombro de este y suspiró contra su cuello.

– Yo te entiendo Shindou, pero…–

Takuto atrapó las muñecas de Kirino al igual que sus labios contra los suyos sintiendo como el peli rosa relajaba los músculos.

Ranmaru sintió los brazos del estratega rodearlo y como su cuerpo era presionado contra el suyo. Si podía recordar la primera vez que sintió a Shindou tan cerca sería aquel día frente a la torre de Inazuma Town, el de cabellos cafés se sentía presionado acerca de la petición de Sangoku-san, pidiéndole ser el nuevo capitán de Raimon Eleven.

Shindou siempre tuvo ese defecto de sentirse presionado, y no solo eso sino que también inseguro, motivo por el cual siempre se encontraba a su lado recordándole lo bueno que era como persona y jugador.

Sus labios temblaban al sentir la respiración de Takuto sobre su cuello, el olor de su cabello rosando con la punta de su nariz e impregnando sus fosas nasales con la esencia de este, sintió como sus cuerpos se desprendían poco a poco y solo alcanzó a escuchar a Shindou en un bajo

– Kirino, solo déjame…– Y después de asentir sintió las cálidas manos del pianista sujetar sus mejillas para besarlo con suavidad.

[…]

El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz del jardín mientras observaba los ojos marrones del pianista fijos sobre los suyos, Shindou le besó con fuerza jalándolo contra su cuerpo, su piel se erizaba con cada caricia proporcionada por el castaño.

Su camisa fue arrebatada de un movimiento al igual que sus Jeans y bóxers los cuales fueron dejados a un lado de la cama, sintió las manos de Takuto subir por sus costado hasta llegar a su cabello y soltarlo con suavidad sintiendo la respiración pesada del capitán sobre su cuello desnudo el cual fue marcado por los besos del más alto, sintiendo toda la humedad y el calor de la boca de Shindou recorrer desde su clavícula hasta poco más debajo de su barbilla provocándole suspiros entrecortados.

Bajó las manos para recargarse contra la cama al sentir como la boca del castaño tomaba su erección por sorpresa, era rápido y exacto, llegando desde la base hasta la punta del miembro, gimió despreocupado rasguñando la espalda de Takuto quien comenzaba a moverse con más rapidez.

Shindou se encontraba a horcadas sobre el defensa quien ya no soportaba más y se vino al tiempo que se mordía los nudillos para no gemir tan alto.

Sintió los dedos de Shindou introduciendose en su boca para mojarlos y entrar en él para prepararlo con suma calma y cuidado, el calor iba creciendo más y más dentro de sí al punto de ya no hallar modo para calmarse.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– S-si– Soltó entrecortado el de cabellos rosas mientras sentía los ágiles dedos del estratega presionar en su interior, sus labios besando los suyos y su lengua explorar el interior de su boca con desesperación, su sudor restregando el abdomen de Shindou y sus manos pellizcar su espalda con fuerza al tiempo que sus caderas se movían debido al placer.

Takuto levantó las caderas del mas bajo enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura entrando con algo de rapidez sintiendo las uñas del peli rosa engramparse sobre su espalda, pero poco le importo ya que sintiéndose a sus anchas comenzó a moverse sin vergüenza alguna, soltando suspiros y besando con desesperación a Ranmaru quien correspondía lo más que podía sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus respiración aumentar considerablemente.

Fue enterrado contra la almohada moviendo su cuerpo para sentir todo el peso del miembro de Takuto dentro de sí, jalaba las sábanas, mordía sus labios, movía sus caderas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando a que Shindou acelerara la presión de sus caderas.

Su cintura era presionada entre las manos del castaño quien no resistía y aceleraba dejando salir el sonido de la piel mojada chocar entre sí, su boca se entretenía en el cuello húmedo de Ranmaru, sus dedos presionaban su pecho, su lengua recorría su espalda y su cuerpo se movía casi por su cuenta dentro del cuerpo de Kirino.

Con un gemido por parte de Ranmaru, Shindou se vino al igual que él llenando su interior sintiéndose cansado y abalanzándose sobre su espalda.

Ni siquiera el cansancio detuvo los besos y las mordidas que se dieron después del acto.

– Creo que se nos olvidó el trabajo– Musitó Kirino acariciando el cabello mojado de Shindou, quien solo se quedó observando el rostro del peli rosa iluminado por las luces que traspasaban la ventana.

– Sabía que estaría bien contigo– Respondió el estratega besando una vez más los labios temblorosos de Kirino.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Sabes de lo que hablo– Se burló del defensa abrazando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras esperaba a que las horas transcurrieran con lentitud, deseando que la hora de partida de Ranmaru jamás llegara.

* * *

_¡Por fin lo terminé! Ya tenía mucho tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y por fin pude plasmarla, fue bastante difícil pero creo que está bien, espero sea de su agrado._

_¿Reviews?:)_


End file.
